opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Chłopiec z miasteczka: Rozdział 1.
Było to w latach 60’tych 20 wieku, II wojna światowa już dawno się zakończyła. Żołnierze wrócili do żon i dzieci, niektórzy z wielką dumą otrzymali medale. A to za odwagę, za strategię, za inteligencję na polu bitwy czy za mężność. Cywile wrócili do normalnego życia. Lekka mżawka zaczęła kapać z nieba na małe miasteczko, Suchafik. Żył w nim mały chłopiec o imieniu Rufin. Mieszkał sobie w małym, rozpadającym się, jednorodzinnym domu. Jego rodzice byli dość starzy, gdyż poznali się dopiero po ukończeniu lat siedemdziesięciu. W związku z tym postanowili dać swoje dziecko do opieki swoim młodszym sąsiadom - państwu Frasko. Nie mieli oni dzieci i byli z tego powodu dość smutni. Państwo Frasko nazywali się Joanna i Dominik. Rufin już sprzątał swoje nieliczne rzeczy do małej torby, gotowy do poznania nowego domu, gdy do jego pokoju weszła jego mama i powiedziała: -Witaj synku. -Cześć mamo. -Posłuchaj synku, to ważne.- oznajmiła wyraźnie, podeszła do Rufina i wzięła go na kolana po czym dokończyła: -Porozmawialiśmy z państwem Frasko na temat tego gdzie będziesz miał pokój, niestety nie mieli wolnej sypialni. Niestety będziesz musiał spać na strychu który pan Dominik obiecał urządzić jak pokój dziecięcy. -Dobrze mamusiu.- odrzekł Rufin, zeskoczył z kolan jego mamy i zaczął z powrotem zbierać swoje rzeczy. Był gotowy do wyruszenia w drogę w ciągu kilku minut i zszedł na dół. Jego rodzina właśnie czekała na niego. Ten, spojrzał w stronę drzwi na zewnątrz i podszedł do nich. Nie mógł jednak dosięgnąć dość wysoko położonej klamki, w końcu miał dopiero sześć lat. Jego mama otworzyła je i oświadczyła ze łzami w oczach: -Będzie nam ciebie brakować, ale nie martw się. Będziemy cię odwiedzać. Rufin wybiegł z radością, po czym skierował się w stronę sąsiedniego domu po lewej. Był bardzo ładny, pomalowany na rażącą w oczy biel. Stały przed nim dwa kwitnące pięknymi, białymi kwiatami z zielonymi pręcikami drzewa wiśni. Była też weranda ze stolikiem do kawy. Trochę onieśmielony chłopiec podszedł do drzwi na werandzie i zapukał. Usłyszał miły, kobiecy głos krzyczący: -To ten chłopiec sąsiadów! A także odgłos stłuczonego szkła i równie głośny, gruby głos mężczyzny: -No nie, no nie! Moja ulubiona szklanka, ech nieważne. Posklejaj ją, a ty proszę idź po gościa. Drzwi otworzył jednakże nie pan Frasko, ani jego żona. Była to ich chuda i starsza od rodziców Rufina pokojówka. Pani Truifs. -Dzień dobry.- mruknął nieśmiało Rufin, a pokojówka zrobiła taką minę jakby zobaczyła najbardziej uroczą rzecz świata i zaprosiła chłopca do domu. W kuchni byli już państwo Frasko, Joanna i Dominik. Joanna była bardzo gruba i przypominała chodzący sterowiec na hipopotamich nogach. Jej włosy były krótkie i proste, wyglądały tak jakby nosiła kask przez kilka tygodni pomimo tego że kasku nigdy nie nosiła. Dominik był natomiast umięśniony i barczysty, jego głowa błyskała łysiną. Miał krótką, ostrą bródkę na szczęce. -Witaj chłopie.- powiedział Dominik i schylił się by uścisnąć rękę chłopca. -Cześć maluszku, może coś zjesz?- spytała Joanna. -Tak proszę pani.- odpowiedział Rufin tonem wzorowego, grzecznego dziecka po czym razem z kobietą poszedł do jadalni. Na stole stały dwa puste talerze , a na podłodze leżała rozbita szklanka, natomiast w zlewie było pełno naczyń i spienionej wody. Dominik jednakże zaczął naciągać swój nowy, służbowy garnitur. -Kochanie, gdzie idziesz?- zapytała Pani Frasko. -Do sklepu, kupić coś.- mruknął w odpowiedzi jej mąż i wyszedł. Dominik już otwierał drzwi swojego nowiutkiego, niebieskiego Bristola 408 gdy Rufin podbiegł do niego i pisnął pytająco: -Do czego niby mam nie wchodzić? -Mojego pokoju.- odpowiedział Dominik -Chłopie, może pobiegaj. Odwiedź państwa Wakunowskich, chyba zgubiłem w ich ogrodzie swoją perukę. Wesoły Rufin pobiegł chodnikiem zawołać swoich przyjaciół. Miał ich kilku, zaprzyjaźnił się on z wieloma chłopcami, Jurkiem - pacholęciem zawsze zrzędliwej pani Nastyrnii, bardzo wysokim Lucjanem i oczywiście z Krzysiem, największym cwaniakiem w ich miasteczku. Razem sprzątali oni właśnie trawnik państwa Wakunowskich, gdyż ich ogrodnik złamał nogę potykając się o jakiegoś dachowca. -Uważajcie na trzmiele, dzieciaczki!- krzyknęła z werandy domu koścista, wystrojona pani Wakunowska. Każdy z chłopców ubrał wioślarkę by ochronić się przed słońcem. Jurek był przyzwyczajony do ciężkiej pracy, natomiast Lucjan sapał i dyszał. Był on chudy i cały czas musiał się schylać, gdyż jego o rozmiar za duże buty czasami mu spadały. Słońce ogrzewało przyjemnie całe miasteczko, a krople rosy osiadały na liściach, trawie i prześlicznych, czerwonych begoniach w ogrodzie. Krzyś usiadł w cieniu ogrodowego drzewa, odłożył swoją wioślarkę i zasnął. Rufin natomiast szukał w trawie i krzakach peruki Pana Frasko, o której znalezienie go poprosił. Znalazł tylko pustą puszkę po konserwie i starą gazetę, z której zrobił papierowy samolocik i rzucił w stronę werandy. Trafił niestety w prawe ucho Pana Wakuntowskiego, który wylegiwał się na ławce. Mężczyzna podskoczył, i uderzył głową w parapet pod którym spał. -Florianie!- wrzasnęła jego żona i zbiegła po schodach werandy w stronę leżącego męża, rzucając po drodze Rufinowi ostre spojrzenie. Dostał on niestety burę, i właśnie pryskał odstraszaczem szkodników na kwiaty gdy ujrzał samochód Dominika jadący w stronę domu Państwa Frasko. -Chyba już muszę iść- powiedział Rufin, pożegnał się ze wszystkimi i wybiegł z ogrodu. <--Poprzedni rozdział. [[Chłopiec z miasteczka: Rozdział 2.|Następny rozdział -->]]. Kategoria:Wojti2000 Kategoria:Opowiadania 2014 Kategoria:Historyczne